vertrauen fällt schwer
by sister-of-dragon
Summary: Die Dyath sind ein Elbenvolk,welches aus Düsterwald verbannt wurde.Eines Tages trifft Legolas auf eine dieser Elben.


Die Story spielt nach Boromirs Tot und mehr gibts eingentlich auch gar nicht zu sagen ^-^ Viel Spaß!  
  
Vertrauen fällt schwer - Teil 1  
  
Die Sonne berührte den Erdboden,war bereit am Horiont zu verschwinden und das sanfte Abendlicht tauchte das kleine Dorf,welches die Gefährten gerade betraten,in ein warmes Rot und ließ es auf eine gewisse Art geheimnisvoll wirken.Dieses Dorf war gewiss nicht das,was Aragorn und die anderen als normal oder 'modern' betrachteten.Es besaß weder Schloss,noch Betonhäuser,auch konnte man keine Straßen und Soldaten ausmachen.Dieses winzige Dorf bestand aus vielleicht 10 Holzhütten mit Strohdächern,Feldwegen und einem etwas größeren Feuerplatz,der danach aussah,als wäre er für Versammlungen oder ähnliches geschaffen.Alles in allem ver mittelte den Gefährten,das ihnen dar gebotene Bild,den Gedanken an ein eher bescheidenes oder ärmliches Völkchen.Langsam und vorsichtig setzten sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und sahen sich aufmerksam um,immer darauf vorbereitet,daß aus der nächsten Ecke ein Krieger hervor schnellt und angreift.Aragorn spürte beim laufen eine Unebenheit auf dem Boden.Überrascht sah er nach unten und erschrack,als er eine kleine Strohpuppe entdeckte,welche vermutlich einst einem Kind gehört hatte.Wie in Zeitlupe kniete er sich nieder und nahm das geschundene Spielzeug in die Hand.Während er es betrachtete,überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.Schreckliches musste hier geschehen sein.Das Spielzeug weiterhin bei sich tragend,erhob er sich wieder und betrachtete dieses trostlose Dorf.Legolas ging es in jenem Moment nicht anders.Seine sonst so strahlend blauen und nun dunklen und trüben Augen,welche an ein Unwetter erinnerten,warfen besorgte Blicke auf ein nieder gebranntes Haus.Zögerlich bewegte er sich darauf zu und traute seinen Augen kaum,als er inmitten der Trümmer ein kleines Elbenmädchen leblos liegen sah.Nur langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinab und betrachtete sie.Ihr Gesicht war von Brandwunden übersäht und wurde teilweise von ihren zerzausten Haaren verdeckt.Ihre Augen hatte sie noch geöffnet und verrieten einen Ausdruck des schieren Entsetzens und der planken Todesangst.Mit einem traurigen und über alle Maßen schockierten Gesichtsausdruck wendete er sich an seine Freunde und sprach mit erstickter Stimme zu ihnen."Was ist hier nur geschehen?"Aragorns Blick ruhte auf der Puppe in seinen Händen."Ich weiß es nicht,aber diese Elben wurden überrascht.Sie hatten keine Chance sich zu wehren."Legolas besah sich noch einmal die Leiche des kleinen Mädchens ."Oder ihre Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen."Plötzlich hörte man Stimmen."Oh nein..."Die Gefährten fuhren herum und erblickten einige Elben,wahrscheinlich aus diesem Dorf.An der Spitze der Truppe eine sehr junge Elbe,sicher nicht älter als 1000 Jahre,so schätzte Legolas.Eben diese Elbe rannte nun zielsicher auf die Ruine zu,in der er vorhin das Mädchen fand."Laith!"Weinend schloss sie das Kind in ihre Arme.Immer wieder rief sie diesen einen Namen und begann das Mädchen in den Armen zu wiegen."Meine Laith!Meine unschuldige kleine Laith!"Der Elbe fielen ihre braunen,lockigen Haare ins Gesicht und verbargen somit die Tränen,welche sie bitterlich weinte.Die Gefährten warfen ihr mitleidige Blicke zu und bemerkten erst nach und nach,wie sich die übrigen Elben ihnen mit finsteren Mienen näherten.Ein alter Mann sprach sie an."Sagt wer seit ihr und was macht ihr hier?Seit ihr für dieses Blutbad verantwortlich?"Gandalf ergriff das Wort."Nein,wir sind auch eben erst hier eingetroffen und tragen keine Schuld an diesem Unglück.Wir sind nur Reisende."Nachdenklich betrachtete er diese misstrauischen Elben und fuhr schließlich fort."Ich bin Gandalf der graue und das ist Aragorn der Erbe Isildurs.Diese Hobbits sind Samweis,Merry,Pippin und Frodo.Das ist Gimli Gloinssohn und hier seht ihr Legolas,Thranduils Sohn."Beim letzten Namen wuren die Dorfbewohner hellhörig und ihre Blicke wurden zusehends böser.Ein Elb legte seine Hand auf den Griff seines Kurzschwertes."Der Erbe Düsterwalds also."Das gespräch wurde von einer aufgeregten Stimme unterbrochen.Die Elbe,welche gerade noch trauernd neben dem Mädchen saß,stand nun vor ihren Angehörigen und den Gefährten.In der einen Hand hielt sie einen Pfeil,wärend sie die andere zu einer Faust ballte.Mit bedrohlicher Stimme und hasserfülltem Blick begann sie zu sprechen."Der Erbe Düsterwaldes also?Der kommt gerade richtig."Sie hielt nun den Pfeil in die Höhe und sprach zu ihren Leuten."Dies ist ein Pfeil von Elbenkriegern aus Düsterwald.Unsere Familien wurden von euren Kämpfern getötet!"Den letzten Teil des Satzes schrie sie fast und warf dabei Legolas tötliche Blicke zu. Dieser sah entsetzt auf die junge Elbe."Aber..."Doch sie zögerte keinen weiteren Moment,griff nach ihrem Bogen,spannte einen Pfeil in die Sehne und zielte auf Legolas."Was nun Prinz?Was glaubt ihr soll ich jetzt tun?"Legolas starrte sie einfach nur an,war unfähig sich zu bewegen,während sie weiter sprach."Soll ich euch töten?Ihr dürft mir glauben,dies wäre für mich eine unendlich Genugtuung."Die Elben ihres Volkes sahen sie an,empfanden Mitleid mit ihr,verstanden sie.Doch wussten sie auch,das die junge Elbe es ewig bereuen würde,würde sie diesen Mord begehen."Niphredil!Hör auf!Du bist nicht du selbst!"Sie schenkte niemandem Beachtung und konzentrierte sich nur auf ihren Bogen und ihr Zielobjekt.Noch einmal versuchten ihre Freunde ihr Glück."Lass dich nicht von deinem Hass steuern!Du würdest dir diese Tat nie verzeihen!"Niphredil begann zu zittenr.Wieder liefen ihr stumme Tränen übers Gesicht.Ihre Lippen bebten,formten sich zu Worten,doch verließ kein Ton ihren Mund.Nur zögerlich gab sie sich geschlagen und ließ ihren Bogen sinken.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Bitte Reviewt mir,wenn ihr euche ne Fortsetzung wünscht. *ganz lieb schau* 


End file.
